In His Secret Dreams
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione belongs to Severus, but only in his secret dreams. But will these dreams come true one day, or will they torture him forever? M for brief sexual references.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This story is inspired by the wonderful Bon Jovi song, "Secret Dreams". It is finished and there will be no more chapters.**

* * *

_2000 - In His Secret Dreams_

He almost had her at the Yule Ball before that idiot Weasley marched in and stole her away. After mumbling a hasty apology, she followed the oaf to wherever he had taken her.

The next time, the little weasel, as his godson was so fond of calling him, wasn't as lucky. Severus had made sure to approach her first and engage her in deep conversation about Charms in Potions. As much as he despised silly wand waving, he loved watching her hang onto his every word, her eyes sparking with scholarly interest.

Her eyes, her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes... A beautiful chocolate brown color that he was sure he could stare at for hours on end. If only she'd allow him... Her eyes pulled him in, revealing his deepest secrets without the use of any spells or Legilimency. He feared he couldn't hide anything from those eyes. Unfortunately, it was much too late to worry about that. Instead, he would lose himself in her dark orbs and think of nothing else in the world.

It was pathetic, but his days passed waiting for the nights to come. It was during the night that he lived, in his dreams. When the sun set, he lost every ounce of control. It was all for her, only for her. It drove him crazy, and sometimes he contemplated telling her, but he feared the outcome.

He didn't want to fall from her grace, now that he had worked so hard to be someone she admired, respected and, dare he say, _liked_. He wished she couldn't perceive how every fibre of his being called for her, screamed for her.

He didn't mind that he didn't truly have her. In his secret dreams, she was his. All night long, she told him that he was the one for her. His imagination was enough to keep him satisfied; in his mind, every night was spent lying next to her. He wanted was her to be there for real, but he could wait.

But not for long. He had to get her, _needed_ to get her, or he'd die out of want. She was everything Lily had never been, and he loved her so much more. She had become an obsession, torturing him relentlessly. He saw her, he felt her every night, he needed her... But he was only dreaming.

There was a thrill in this chase. Many months later, he had finally managed to become a part of her life; not a visitor or an acquaintance. Her friends had been shocked, and the Weasley boy had even made her choose between the two of them. He was genuinely surprised when she didn't choose the Weasel. He and his obsession spent most of their days together, as she had offered to let him stay at her home _for as long as he wanted_, since his childhood house at Spinner's End brought back so many awful memories.

There was an unrelenting amount of sexual tension between them now. He had finally gotten to her! He had caught her looking at him with lust-filled eyes, and could pick up the subtle aroma of her arousal when they cuddled up on her sofa. Yes, Severus Snape cuddled. He had discovered it was a fantastic way to grope the woman of his fantasies all he wanted without getting slapped.

He was certain their first time would be earth-shattering. He would make sure to rock her world, so to speak, to make her the happiest woman in the universe with his touch. He would torture her hot little body with the most delicious games; during all of the years he spent longing for her, he had made up quite a few interesting scenarios that included her – but excluded her clothes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. There is a sequel, "In Her Secret Dreams" which is from Hermione's POV, and I strongly recommend reading it if you liked this story.**

**Also, I have quite a few other stories that may interest you, all of which can be found in my profile.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
